pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire Version
Exclusive Pokémon Mistake? I am not sure if this is a mistake or not, but it says Zangoose is exclusive to Ruby. I have Sapphire (my favorite Pokémon game) and I have seen Zangoose. I've never caught it though. That is why I am not sure if it is a mistake or not.... Magma-Man 08:55, April 28, 2010 (UTC) jolteon1 in saphire, you cannot catch a Zangoose, but you can still see it, but in saphire, you can catch Seviper Question for Ruby Owners Me again, I was wondering about this. In Sapphire, it protrays Team Aqua as the Villians and Team Magma as Heroes. Does it protray Team Aqua as Heroes in Ruby? I am not sure, they definitly don't seem like the kind of thing you'd expect to be heroes.... Magma-Man 09:07, April 30, 2010 (UTC) jolteon1 im not sure if their portrayed as bad guys in ruby or saphire, but both sides seem shady in Ruby Saphire and Emerald. ROM problem i downloaded a sappire ROM (alomg w/ red, blue, yellow, fire red, leaf green, ruby & emerald) and a visual boy advance at the same time. There the ones with that "MUGS proudly presents the working version of Pokemon ______. And the sappire, and ruby say 3 days prior to realese. the sapphire worked for a few weeks and now it can't even get to the copyright at the beggining after the MUGS thing the screen is black... i am hacking it with advance map and i'm wondering if that has anything to do with it. The other 7 Roms work its only sapphire... StrawberryFlowermaster42 16:34, August 27, 2010 (UTC)StrawberryFlowermaster42 Ruby and Sapphire owners i would appreciate help on sapphire i am trying to get to rayquazza quickly by using dig and i have 1 heart scale and im trying to get pokemon that can learn the move dig have beat the elite 4 what pokemon on sapphire learn dig or will i need fire red for diglet or dugtrio? Cloudstrife4life 16:46, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :If your trying to teach the move, almost all of the generation III pokemon can learn it, but in Gen III only diglet's family, Nincada at 45 and Trapinch at 41 can naturaly learn dig. Crimsonnavy. 19:10, August 27, 2010 (UTC) crimsonnavy all i need now is a way to get to rayquaza because one of my linoones has dig :I'm not quite sure why you needed dig in the first place, but all you really need is the mach bike to speed across the breaking floors of the tower, there is about two floors of breaking floors, you can't loose momentum while on the floor, it took me three or more tries to get up to the top. Crimsonnavy. 19:38, August 27, 2010 (UTC} cheat websites say the best way to get to rayquaza was to dig but it failed and mach bike fails hard on the first lot of breaking floors. :::I dont know that cheat, but I got to the top using the mach bike Crimsonnavy. 19:46, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Uncensored Swearing Words? I never notice any uncensored swearing words in these videogames! Maybe this trivia is false -_-. Just remove it. Nectaria (talk) 20:54, July 29, 2014 (UTC)